<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Get It, I Promise by Big_Skelly_Energy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399830">I Get It, I Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Skelly_Energy/pseuds/Big_Skelly_Energy'>Big_Skelly_Energy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Cussing, Depression, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Soulmates, Therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Skelly_Energy/pseuds/Big_Skelly_Energy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>reader is non human and goes to group therapy, where she meets a skeleton by the name of sans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Get It, I Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Julie+d%27Aubigny">Julie d'Aubigny</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, it might be good to mention that I've never been to group therapy so if i get anything wrong please tell me because just as with the rest of my life, I have no idea what is happening. Also thank you for checking my story out, please tell me if you like it (or if you don't so i can change it)!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuck. I have to go to the Loony group tonight so no Tod, no I can't go to your dinner party. Ever since Tod saw me speak to one of the animals to figure out how to treat it, Tod has been trying to get me to go over to his house. I really wish it was socially acceptable in a work place to tell people to fuck off. but its not. So until I can finish my doctorate and find a better job were I can practice with monsters, I guess I'll just deal with it.</p>
<p>"No, I'm so sorry Tod I have plans for this evening," I try to say with as much legitimacy as I could muster.</p>
<p>"Ah, too bad more for me then, what are you doing?" he asks. I really wish I could say I couldn't believe how nosy he was being but, this is really the sort of thing you get used to when you have huge fucking fangs hanging out of your mouth.</p>
<p>"With all due respect," which in this case was none, "its really none of your business."</p>
<p>"Alright, well, see ya Monday!" I'm just glad he didn't push the topic.</p>
<p>I don't want everyone at the clinic thinking I'm a fucking lunatic. So I walk out and smile a little bit when I see my bike, who I have affectionately dubbed Abyss. The beautiful black shine never seemed anything less than majestic. Pulling on that helmet is one of the best parts of my day. When I get to my little apartment I fill up Blue's bowl, change out of my scrubs as fast as I can, make some Ramen, shove it into my face as fast as I can without choking, and run out the door again. Saddle up Abyss and rumble off to group.</p>
<p>I get there a few minutes early and see an anxious looking skeleton in the corner holding a Styrofoam cup of the horrible coffee they served here. I should warn him.... Lee did tell me to make some more friends... as I walk over to him he locks eyes with me and goes ridged. Is he scared of me? Should I not talk to him? Ugh its to late, I guess I'll just start talking...</p>
<p>"Hey, ya know that coffee tastes like they found it in a puddle in the alley out back," I say in a calm joking manner, while still on HIGH alert. What? People who look at me like he is looking at me are the ones I should watch out for.</p>
<p><strong>"yeah, i guess i just wanted to have something in my hands..."</strong> FUuuuuuUUcKK who the fuck gave him the right to have a voice as sexy as that??</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can understand that, it can be kinda nerve wracking to meet do many people at once."</p>
<p><strong>"yeah...i thought this group was jus fer monsters?" </strong>Hmm? Is that why he was looking at me like that? Does he know about surface monsters? I thought everyone does but- "<strong>but from the look on yer face tells me </strong><b>otherwise" </b></p>
<p>"Oh, no, sorry humans aren't allowed, this is a monsters only group-" </p>
<p>
  <strong>"then why tha fuck are ya here?"</strong>
</p>
<p>"I am a monster," I say with a big smile, displaying huge canines. Fuck him! If he isn't gonna even listen to me before being rude, then he can be scared of me!! I don't fucking care! <strike>yes i do.</strike> </p>
<p><strong>"oh ah sorry i.....forgot surface monsters look so different..." </strong>Damn it, he's not allowed to be so hot while being so god damn awkward!!</p>
<p>"Its fine, happens a lot, don't worry about it," damn i was gunna be mad at him! Well, group is starting now so I guess I'm saved by the bell... I don't miss how the skeleton sits as far from me as they can, I don't care <strike>i do.</strike> He don't know me, at least not yet.</p>
<p>"Okay guys, we are going to start this session with a quick exercise and we are all going to tell the group a positive interaction we had today along with our names for our new member," the cyclops by the name of lee said. I like Lee enough, I don't know them that well, but I believe them to be a good person. I don't typically care too much about new members, they're usually gone before next session anyways, too scared of the monsters here, all people who are so broken because they fought so hard to stay alive... but I'm interested in this one person. I feel like this one could become a good part of our little tight knit group.</p>
<p>Everyone mentions a positive social interaction they had today, when its my turn I say something about the barista I saw today who didn't stare when I accidentally flashed my fangs at her while I was ordering. <strike>I didn't mention that somebody else in the cafe left after seeing me.</strike> </p>
<p><b>"uh hi, my name is sans and today when i walked down the aisle at the grocery store the woman stocking shelves didn't leave as soon as she saw me," </b>he said while fidgeting with an empty Styrofoam cup. A few more people go and I pretend to be listening, while I watch sans from the corner of my eye. </p>
<p>"Alright thank you, now as im sure most of you have noticed we have a new monster here," a few nods. "Would you be comfortable introducing yourself?</p>
<p><b>"uh yeah sure. my names sans, sans the skeleton. i just recently moved here and got a job teaching advanced calculus for the local university."</b> I guess my look of shock was enough to seem offensive to Lee because they called me out</p>
<p>"(y/n) do you have something to say?" </p>
<p>"I pegged you as a science guy." A few snickers fall out of a bat girl about two chairs from my left and I blush. "Rana, who are you laughin at, I watched you almost knock over an old lady near target the other day." A few chuckles settle in the circle, some even coming from sans. </p>
<p>"Alright, rein it in rein it in," Lee says, "does anyone have anything they would like to talk about today?" </p>
<p>"uh yeah i i would, " a very small guy with three sets of horns and small black wings says, "I have have had a bit of of trouble trouble with my g-girlfriend, she keep keeps grabbing me by the wings or or hor-horns." </p>
<p>"Have you tried to talk to her about it, just tell her you don't like it?"</p>
<p>"Luca, have you tried telling her to stop?" says Lee.</p>
<p>"I did-didnt, i ju-just dont dont want her to be be ma-mad at me,"</p>
<p>"Try that, she might just not know that you don't like it. Do you have any other concerns to share?"</p>
<p>"n-no."</p>
<p>"Alright does anyone else have something to share?" Silence fills the room for a small amount of time before I think fuck it.</p>
<p>"Sure, i uh, am still having a lot of trouble not thinking people want to hurt me when they ask to hang out with me or really just talk to me in general," I say more softly then I usually speak, "it makes it kinda hard to make freinds, heh. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I feel you," says a water elemental by the name of Cambria "its like ya forget that yer not in a dangerous situation anymore."</p>
<p>"Your anxiety helped you survive during rough times, it saved your life and kept you alert. You just need to remember that thats not needed in quite the extent you used to need it. It can be hard but its just a process," says Lee.</p><hr/>
<p>Now that I've gone to group I feel a bit less wound up and more calm. But that changed pretty fast when I saw someone next to Abyss!! I watched them look at the bike as good as they could by the street light and finally realized that it was sans. Good. Wait, what? What was he doing?</p>
<p>"Ah hey, whacha doin?" at the sound of my voice he whipped around. the sent of campfire, which I assume to be his magic, wafted through the air.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"hey, this yer bike?"</strong>
</p>
<p>"yeah, shes beautiful right?"</p>
<p>
  <b>"that she is, where did you get the suspension modified?</b>
</p>
<p>"I did it myself, I appreciate you can see the craftsmanship." When I said this his eye lights went a little fuzzy for a second. His eyes widen and he checks his phone.</p>
<p>
  <strong>"fuck," he said quietly.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>
  <strong>"i lost my phone number, you think i could get yours?" he said with a huge shit eating grin.</strong>
</p>
<p>"Very smooth, very smooth. Just for that, sure, why not." Immediately after I said that he handed his phone to me with theour number "new contact" page up. I typed in my number and paused at the name, he seemed like the kind of guy to appreciate a good joke name right? What should I pick? human. it pokes fun at him and I'm not human, perfect. i hand him back the phone. "Make sure to text me so I have your number. Will I see you next week for group?"</p>
<p>
  <b>"unless something else comes up, yeah, ill be there."</b>
</p>
<p>I got on my bike and as I headed home the only thing I could think about was sans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are a lot of names but, don't worry if you don't remember them all. giving them all names was really just to help me. they won't mean a lot to the story...probably. AHHHH thank you so much for reading this! If you wanna check out my art Tumblr this is the link. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coraljellyfishtraveler<br/>If you liked this please leave kudos or comment to tell me what about it you liked or didn't like so I can adjust my future writing to be better. I might not do more chapters but, if you want more tell me in the comments 👇</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>